Naruto of the sound
by Chooch77
Summary: eighth in my crossover series, enjoy! Naruto harem
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yo! Here is the promised new story in my challenge series! I hope you enjoy this one! **

**The challenge this time is: Naruto of the sound! Congratulations for the people who voted for this. The details of this challenge can be found in my Naruto forum.**

**Let's get this story started!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, Naruto would not be such a pushover.**

**Chapter 1**

Naruto yawned in boredom as he was stuck on gate duty for the teme that had tricked him into coming to the sound, Orochimaru.

Orochimaru had found Naruto in the streets one day, and had decided to offer him the ability to get a better life. Till a few years later, he did not understand why Orochimaru had to trick him into getting the seal instead of just giving it to him with or without his consent. Orochimaru had explained it like this: a unwilling person who takes the seal will get stronger, but a person who takes it willingly will be ten times stronger than the other person.

Naruto had been wondering about why Orochimaru would want him strong, when it would be easier to keep him weak and brainless so that he would be the perfect subject, when he found Orochimaru's hidden chamber. It turned out that Orochimaru was stealing other people's bodies so that he could live longer and master every jutsu. Naruto would not allow that to happen to him in any way, he would rather die.

On another note, Naruto mused, leaving Konoha had helped Naruto gain a few friends. Their names were: Tayuya, Kimmiko, Kin, Guren, Anko, Sasame, Kagero, Kotohime, and a girl called Isaribi.

Naruto had met Anko first. A few days after Naruto had left Konoha, Orochimaru went to go get her from rice country, where she was supervising her master's slaves. The first few days, they hadn't gotten along very well. It was only after Naruto caught Anko sulking about her past in Konoha did Naruto reveal his past and become her friend. The both of them quickly had become best friends, bonding over their hatred of Konoha and ways that they would get stronger and bring Konoha's destruction.

Naruto had met Kimmiko next. Kimmiko had a soft sort of air around her that just seemed to calm him down and bring him down to Earth whenever he became too arrogant without physically hurting him. They had met after Orochimaru had assigned them a mission to kidnap the Daimyo's daughter.  
The two had perfect teamwork and were put on a team together from that point on. The two had even gained the nickname **The Devastating Demon Duo **for their different abilities. Kimmiko could use her bones as weapons and Naruto could use sound to kill someone.

Tayuya had been the next person to join their little circle and team. She had a foul mouth that could make the hardest veteran sailor faint. She had been recruited for her abilities in Genjutsu and summoning. These two had gotten along just fine, right from the start, due to their equal hatred of Orochimaru. In fact, she had helped explain to the rest of the group that Orochimaru was evil. It hadn't been that hard since Anko figured it out once she realized that she was used as the prototype test subject for the curse seal, even with Orochimaru's seal killing the rest of the people it had been used on.

Karin had been just as easy as Tayuya. Apparently, she was an Uzumaki who had been abducted by Orochimaru.

Guren and Kin were next. The both of them were practically like sisters right from the start. Naruto was fairly sure that Guren would have been the next body, had she not been convinced to not be it by Kin. Naruto had guessed that that was the reason that Orochimaru had her all alone; too bad Kin had become her sister. Once the two girls had been informed of the fact that Orochimaru had kept Guren alone so that she would become her next body, they were equally spiteful of Orochimaru, and had been easy enough to convince to join their group.

Isaribi had also been an easy one to befriend. Naruto had found out that she had a seal on her that made her forget that Orochimaru had turned her into a fish-person and then removed the seal just as swiftly, amazing how much crappy seal work can be destroyed. Once she had regained her memories, she had become a great member of their group

The three Fuuma girls were the last to join them. Naruto had been sent out on a mission to negotiate with the Fuuma when he found them. The three of them were very hateful of Orochimaru, but were able to put up a loyal front to fake him out.

It was just a few weeks ago that Naruto and his group, now known as the **Devil's Flowers**, had made their escape plan. It was just about to start. The first step had been initiated a few nights ago, with Naruto allowing him to be caught so that he had a reason to escape.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you are hereby executed under Orochimaru's orders." One of the sound Jonnin that had just Shunshined in said.

Naruto smirked and slashed the first guy's head off with a sound-enhanced kunai before swinging around and stabbing it into the second one's chest. Naruto then let go so that he could roll out of the way of a kunai attack.

Naruto observed this new threat to be nothing more than high gennin level, in fact, with their reaction time, they probably all were around gennin level when they were supposed to be jonnin. Not that surprising, given the fact that Orochimaru bragged numbers over skills.

Naruto just called out, "Sound style: Slicing sound explosion!" which released a small circle of sound that expanded before Naruto dropped the chakra in the jutsu to zero, letting it go out of control and kill the rest of the so-called Jonnin.

Naruto just yawned as his enemies, or what was left of them after that explosive jutsu, fell to the ground. "How boring was that. Orochimaru seriously needs to learn there is a reason for the saying 'quality over quantity.'"

Naruto remembered the fact that he was now missing ninja before leaving the meeting place.

An hour later, Naruto arrived at the abandoned Fuuma clan house, and saw that the girls were already there.

"Yo dipstick, what took you so long?" Tayuya irritably exclaimed.

"I was the diversion, remember?" Naruto asked in an amused voice.

Tayuya just blushed red before shaking it off and saying, "Ready to start a nation, dobe?"

Naruto smirked and said, "Now, now, Tayuya-chan, remember that we aren't starting a nation, we are reviving one."

Kimmiko snorted in amusement as Anko rolled her eyes at the banter the two of them always had.

Naruto then got serious and asked, "How did you girls do against your enemies?"

Sasame had taken care of hers with an elaborate system of wires, Kotohime had lulled them in and then killed them, we are better off not knowing what Kagero did, even though the characters would be scarred for life, Isaribi tricked them into going into the water and killed them in kaima form, Guren pierced them with crystals, kin stuck them in a genjutsu, Karin just beat them up, Tayuya got them with her summoning, Kimmiko just used bone attacks, and Anko used poisons.

"Let's go. We need to get to Uzu and activate it's seals that will protect us." Kimmiko said, reminding everyone why they were there.

"Right!" They all responded.

**Done!**

**Please R&R!**


	2. chapter 2

**A/N: Yo! Here is the second chapter of Naruto of the sound. I hope that you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own (place series here) or characters, do own (attacks) I make up.**

**Chapter 2**

The group had hijacked a yacht to get into Wave country where the fallen Uzumakis were scattered throughout the land.

They had been on the bat for a while, but finally made it to the land in Wave country without any of Gato's men being the wiser.

That's right, they knew all about what Gato was doing to the country, so they decided to kill him. After all, they couldn't have their future Daimyo being poor, nor could the group have their citizens being unhappy, as they would eventually revolt.

"Wow, how much of an idiot is Gato?" Naruto asked rhetorically after looking at his on record finances, the idiot had put a good amount of his illegalities in his legal finances, anyone could notice the falsities.

"Why haven't any of the major villages done anything with Gato?" Karin asked, confused about why Gato hadn't been killed with the amount of crimes that he had committed on the record.

"The villages don't want to lose their financial security that Gato gives them in exchange for his life being kept." Naruto replied, "Gato is not stupid, he is just complacent with the fact that he couldn't be touched."

"It's always the rich doing whatever they want while the poor suffer." Tayuya said bitterly.

The group sat in silence, thinking over the philosophical conversation that they had just had, when the boat docked and they got out.

"Wow, Gato is really stupid, he doesn't even realize that the people are probably going to revolt in a few years, once they get over the intimidation." Naruto said.

"People of Wave, this man has tried to steal from me." A bandit's voice said from a platform.

"A likely story." Naruto called out. "Most likely you just want to show that you are superior. Do you like picking on innocent bystanders?"

"Grr, who said that?" The bandit called out.

"I did," Naruto said once he got to the platform.

The bandits surrounded him and the leader said, "Get him!"

The bandits all jumped Naruto, only to be repulsed by sound as Naruto clicked his fingers into the air.

"Decapitating sound circle," Naruto murmured as he swung his arm around in a complete circle, sending out a circle of air waves that cut the bandits in half before they had even hit the ground from his previous attack.

"Good people of Wave country," Naruto called out, catching the attention of the citizens, "I have showed you all that I can take care of Gato's men. If you want to join me, come to the forest clearing just south of here at twilight. The Whirlpool will rise for the second time, this time, stronger than ever!"

That last sentence caught the citizens, shop owners, dock workers, and the few ninja that were from Whirlpool's attention. They then got a got a good look at him and the company he was traveling with.

Naruto and his group then traveled back to the yacht for a few hours of peace before heading to the clearing where they were going to meet up with the citizens that were in Wave.

To their shock and happiness, there were over four hundred people there. Naruto and the girls quickly ran through an intention seal, that would tell who was there for the right reasons, to have to kill twenty people before they began.

"Okay, now what have you done to help Wave so far?" Naruto asked the citizens.

An elder guy came up and said, "My name is Tazuna and me and my workers have been building a bridge to help regain control of Wave country."

Naruto then said, "Bad start. You should have tried to get a few boats out of Gato's reach and use them to combat him."

You could hear an audible smack from some of the citizens as they realized that that would have been a simpler solution than building an entire bridge.

"We didn't want to drive the country down and have Gato execute the people of Wave." Tazuna replied.

"The bridge is a worse way to make sure that Wave stays free. How much does it take to blow up a bridge while hundreds of people are on it?" Naruto asked.

Tazuna paled as he realized that Gato had just been humoring them throughout the whole ordeal with the bridge. Some of the citizens did the same as they had realized that they had inadvertently put themselves and their families at risk by making the bridge.

"I see that many of you realize that Gato was waiting for the right chance to strike out a t you. He would have killed all of you in a couple of months had that bridge been completed." Naruto said.

"How do you recommend we fight him, then?" One of the citizens called out, many others murmured their agreement to the question the man had asked.

"We have the numbers to defeat Gato's army and kill Gato right here." Naruto replied. "We can beat him using these numbers. My mentor taught me one thing, the number of people that you have doesn't matter, its skill that matters. However, in this case, you and the bandits are equally skilled, but I won't stop there, I shall train you up so that for each one of you that dies, you will take five of Gato's men with you."

The citizens then stood tall at hearing that speech, knowing that this man would be a good leader to them.

"For the next few months, I shall be training you in different styles of fighting, and how to use your environment to fight against Gato." Naruto explained.

"Yes, sir!" The citizens called out.

_**A few months later…**_

Naruto had trained the group to perfection. Several hundred more people had joined up after seeing how they were about to take the fight to Gato. The weakest one of them was, as Naruto had said that he would be, worth five of Gato's men on a bad day.

The groups of rebels were currently in several boats with Naruto leading the charge, heading to Gato's island.

"Remember the plan, we storm the beach, hit the castle as hard as we can, kill Gato, take out all the bandits, free the prisoners, find out who has supported Gato, find Gato's business ledger, and take back Wave!" Naruto finished with a cry of agreement from the citizens of Wave. It was a good thing that he had put up silencing seals due to how loud they were.

The soldiers patrolling the beach were shocked when ten of their soldiers went down with a small gurgle of blood. None of them were able to get help as they were outnumbered and outmatched by the group of trained fighters.

None of Naruto's side took any injuries at all, as they had struck fast and hard to the bandits on the beach. About ten groups of ten broke off in order to secure the perimeter of the island and stop anyone from getting in or getting off of the island.

About an hour later, a radio crackled to life as Tazuna spoke up from the other line and said, "We have secured the boats and killed every warrior who has tried to get off the island. There was an average of three casualties per group, but a good three hundred enemies have died. Ready to strike."

The group whooped in joy from being able to beat the enemies, and then started heading for the castle. They picked off every patrol the came across and finally got to the castle.

They had several people, including Kin, scale the walls and take out the people at the upper levels before Naruto called out, "Sound style: Air wave blowback!" Naruto called out as he projected the sound out of his mouth and blew the doors apart.

The group then charged in and killed every guard they had come across. As they were fighting, Naruto rushed forward while yelling out, "Sound style: Air wave slide!" Naruto pushed through each and every he came across very easily while using that jutsu.

Naruto eventually got to Gato.

"What do you want?" Gato stammered out.

"Where is your business ledger and money?" Naruto growled.

"It's in the hidden door behind the bookcase." Gato said.

When Naruto turned around to check out the bookcase, Gato tried to take out his sword and kill Naruto, only to be killed by Kimmiko's bone blade.

"Took you long enough to get here." Naruto called out after he opened the hidden door.

Naruto then whistled as he saw the amount of money that Gato had in there. "How much do you think is here?" Naruto called out as he shuffled through the stuff to see if there was anything of use to him and the rest of the group.

"At least two million ryo." Kimmiko said.

"That's nothing, check out all the weapons he has. These plans are also exquisite; we can use them to make the strongest navy in the world." Naruto said with a gleam in his eye.

"You're right, we have the people to make these, and it won't be that hard to become one of the strongest naval powers." Kimmiko said.

A few days later and the group had sorted out everything that belonged to the civilians, and everything that Gato had that had anything to do with weaponry.

"Naruto," Tazuna started. "We would like to join the new Whirlpool."

All of the citizens nodded in agreement to that statement.

"Are you sure about this?" Naruto asked.

"You need people to make a country, and there is nothing in Wave for us, as our families are already in Whirlpool to make sure they were safe, and besides that, the previous Daimyo family was killed, so you are technically the ruler of Wave." Tazuna shrugged.

"Hm, that is true," Naruto thought it over for a few seconds before saying, "very well. You may join up with Whirlpool. This will make my plans go faster anyway. Especially since I can now fuse Wave and Whirlpool."

Some people whistled as they realized that this would be the most powerful island nation in the Elemental Nations. Not even Snow would be powerful enough to stand up to them.

**A/N: Done! I hope that you like this chapter. I just made this as a spur of the moment thing, and a reward for all of your patience that you have had with me. I have been working on a book that I am writing and the reading the books challenge that I created, they are both taking a good while.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yo! Here is the next chapter of my Naruto of the sound fic. I have finally figured out the direction that I want this story to go in.**

**I have also heard some complaints about my other stories and only have one thing to say: I am not going to change anything just because a couple of people have complained to me.**

**Everything will stay the same, and nothing will change with my stories. If you do not like that, there are plenty of other authors on Fanfiction. I will accept helpful reviews, but not flames that just point out the bad.**

**I am still new at this writing thing.**

**Warnings: Powerful! Naruto, Sound using Naruto, Bashing of Konoha in general, politics**

**Pairings: Naruto/harem**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the stuff that I have created in this story.**

**Chapter 3: The rise of Whirlpool**

The plans for the new country were going along swiftly.

They had created many things using Gato's money. They had a strong navy with many new innovations, as well as new routes throughout the country.

Naruto and his group had also introduced new produces into the country so that if they ever went to war they would not be limited by the amount of food or trade.

The rebuilding of the whirlpool capital was going well. They had already rebuilt many of the main structures, including the unscalable chakra wall, the main tower, and the hospital.

The houses of the people were also being built up and many of the previously homeless from wave now had places to live.

Naruto had also found out that there was a process that would allow for civilian adults to access their chakra, it was one of the ways that the previous whirlpool had so many ninja.

The civilian medics, Isaribi, Karin, and Kin were all training to be able to use this technique, and many of them were fluent.

Over one hundred of the civilians that had come from wave were able to use chakra.

It was also helpful that Naruto had claimed wave and fused the two countries into one large nation, almost as great in size as the previous whirlpool.

The best part of this was that Konoha could do nothing due to the fact that Naruto had already proclaimed his heritage in front of the fire Daimyo and the Konoha shinobi were getting heavily fined for using a symbol that belonged to another nation.

Water would have been another major competitor had the bloodline wars not been going on.

So, for whirlpool to become powerful enough to stop the two countries from interfering in a few years, right then was the only time that they would be able to do so.

Naruto had innovations that were being put in use on the new wall, as well as new defenses that were being put into their places.

Naruto had started manufacturing gunpowder and creating cannons. These cannons were then put on top of the wall and on the fleet that Wave was developing.

So far, the fleet had about one hundred ships created using the supplies that they had found. It also helped that they had created a new variation of a ship that moved faster than ever before: the steam ship.

The country only had about ten of these, but they were all heavily armed and fast moving, so they would be able to take out a good amount of the enemy fleets before they were destroyed.

Naruto also had small patrols going out and making sure that no one invaded the country.

Naruto also had a strategy for integrating civilians and missing ninjas from other countries into their own.

The civilians and ninjas from wave were all put into the whirlpool nation that was being rebuilt, and the civilians and missing ninjas from other countries were being put into the wave country. If they didn't cause trouble for a year and a half, they would be allowed to become civilians or ninja from whirlpool.

Naruto had also put out a call for the Uzumaki of other nations to come back. So far, he had only gotten four from Konoha, five from Kumo, three from Iwa, Six from Kusa, and eight from Kiri.

Naruto also had a plan to interfere with the bloodline wars now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and a small group of body guards had finally made it into the bloodline camp a few months later.

"Halt," One of the ninjas said. "State your business."

"We are here to seek an alliance with the bloodline users." Naruto answered carefully.

"Who are you?" The second guard asked suspiciously.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki, the leader of Neo-Uzu." Naruto answered with a bow.

"How do we know that this isn't a trap?" The first guard asked again.

"Do you really think that the Mizukage needs traps? Look at him, he has you outnumbered, outgunned, and outmaneuvered at practically every move that you make. Plus, he hasn't even had to reveal himself completely yet." Naruto said with a laugh.

The first ninja was about to answer when another figure came into the conversation.

The figure had Auburn colored hair with green eyes and a great figure. She wore the standard mist shinobi outfit, including the sword on the back.

"Be quiet Chirobo." She said, "He is just stating the main facts."

"I've heard about the rise of your country." She said, "I am Mei Terumi."

"Are you the leader of this place?" Naruto asked.

Mei nodded and said, "I am one of them."

"Where can I find all of them?" Naruto asked.

"Follow me." Mei said with a shift of her head.

Mei and Naruto then started walking into a tunnel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few minutes later and Naruto was in the middle of the war council.

"We know that your offer is genuine, but what can you offer us?" Haku asked.

Haku had been the youngest on the war council and personally trained by Zabuza Momochi before his death at the hands of the Mizukage. She had trained every second of every day and was one of the strongest shinobi that the group had at their disposal because of her harsh training regime.

"I shall offer you my warriors, sanctuary, and weaponry," Naruto answered.

"Please explain." Choujuro, another member of the council, said.

"I shall offer you about twenty of my finest warriors, led by me, personally." Naruto explained as he pulled out files on each of the shinobi that he was talking about.

The war council looked through the files and were impressed at them.

"What is the meaning of not including yourself?" Aoi asked.

"I take the old saying to heart." Naruto responded.

Everyone on the war council understood what he was saying and agreed to it.

"I will also offer you sanctuary should the war go south." Naruto answered.

"What do you mean by should it go south?" Mei asked.

"Every war has the possibility of going the way that you do not want it to. No matter how much you plan or spend, there is always the possibility of losing it. This way, all of the bloodline shinobi are not wiped out." Naruto answered.

Everyone on the war council agreed that that was a good idea for the protection of their country.

"And the third one is pretty obvious. I will supply you all with weapons and armor, and you will accept it." Naruto answered.

"What is different about this armor from the ones that we are currently using?" Haku asked.

"It detonates when the person dies, and it ups the amount of chakra that the person has." Naruto answered.

Everyone agreed that that was a good idea and started arming themselves.

"Also, could I suggest something?" Naruto asked.

"What is it?" Aoi asked.

"Feed your spies some false information and set a trap. I know that you know that you have information about some possible spies, and this would be the perfect chance to set the trap and watch it fall on them. This will also severely damage the Mizukage's army." Naurto answered as he put a description of the plan in their hands.

Everyone agreed to it and one thing was decided.

With Neo-Uzu's help, this war would be over and done with quickly.

**Done! I hope that you all enjoy this chapter and please read and review!**


End file.
